What is this feeling?
by YazzyxGally
Summary: Soul is having some unwanted dreams about his meister. But he's not entirely sure what to do about them! He can choose to tell her...which might ruin their relationship. Or he can keep it to himself. Confusion, Romance, and Humor packed!
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

Soul was having a dream he didn't think he should be having. A dream about his Meister in a way that he was not used to. They had always been close friends but nothing more. So why was he dreaming about her lips against his in a tender kiss? Why was he thinking of how beautiful she was? _Stop that Soul. Pull yourself together._ He thought to himself, pushing his covers off and standing up. He examined his bare chest and traced the scar. He recalled the day he had protected Maka from the attack and took the force of it himself. The person on the other side of the mirror looked tired and sickly. _Surely that isn't what I look like..._He reassured himself. But as he moved the other did the same. He knew for a fact that was indeed what he looked like.

He tugged on his clothes and walked to the living room where Maka sat on the couch with her hair down. "Morning Maka." Soul stated, sitting down and yawning loudly.

"Good Morning Soul." Maka stated softly. She stretched and rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you in pain?" Soul asked worriedly.

"No." She laughed and shook her head. "I hit my shoulder on the doorframe this morning."

"Oh." Soul laughed. "You're a clutz Maka."

"I know..." Was her only reply. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Soul's stomach rumbled and he stood to retreat to the kitchen. He knew Maka wasn't the best cook...So he figured it would be best if he made breakfast.

"What do you want to eat Maka?"

"Anything is fine."

"Are you sure?" He looked up from the refrigerator and looked at the girl.

"Yeah." She stated.

"Okay..." He shrugged and began to cook. His eyes examined the stove as he did so, recalling his recent re-occuring dreams. His stomach flipped nervously as he glance over his shoulder at the girl on the couch. Nervousness. That was uncool. But it wasn't like he could control the way his body reacted to certain things. He sighed and finished his cooking. His hands shook a little as he picked up the two plates and walked to Maka's side, holding one out to her.

"Thanks Soul." She stated, either pretending or really not noticing his hand shaking. They sat in silence while they ate, neither of them looking at the other. "Soul, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay." They sat in silence again. Soul pondered his possibilities. He could tell his dreams to Maka...it wasn't like he had a thing for her or something...At least...he didn't think he did. He sighed in confusion and rubbed his eyes, wondering if all this was happening because of his lack of sleep.

"You look tired Soul."

"I am..." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep then. I'll take care of the cleaning for today okay?"

"Alright..." Soul stood tiredly and walked back to his room. His eyes drooped and he collapsed on the bed. He didn't even bother pulling up the blankets as he closed his eyes. He felt his dreams beginning to stir in his mind.

He dreamt of Maka again. His hands roaming her body, leaving no part of skin untracked. He explored and every now and then tasted her smooth skin. Her hair was always down in his dreams. Always curling just at the tips as though she had just taken a refreshing shower. Everything in his dream seemed so real. When he touched her, he could feel the heat of her skin. When he kissed her, he could feel her gentle lips. Everything was just...right.

Soul woke up a few minutes later with a raging heat in his pajama pants. "Dammit..." He sighed, rolling on his side in annoyance. He hated how he kept having these dreams. They were wrong...Soul knew he shouldn't be having these feelings for Maka. So why was he? Why...? In a way he wondered if it was just a phase. Something he'd grow out of within a few months. But he had been having these dreams for weeks upon weeks. There was no way this was just going to go away.

"Pull yourself together Soul..." He stated to himself, yawning and rubbing his eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image of Maka out of his mind. It was burned into the back of his eyelids. He saw it every time he closed his eyes now. Every time he even blinked the image would flash through his mind. Each image caused his stomach to flutter and his face get warmer. Was he blushing? That's not cool...

He sighed and lay on his back. Tomorrow he would tell her...He couldn't keep it inside anymore... If he did he would surely explode. Why was he getting so nervous about telling her about some stupid dream? It wasn't like he was in love. Well...Maybe he was...

**Yazzy: Well, This is the first chapter. It's sort of short but I ran out of ideas (_ _|||)**

**Gally: Pff it's good either way though. But I get to write chapter 2 ;3**

**Yazzy: Oh no...It's going to be so perverted! **

**Gally: Ohohoho Yes :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: The confession

Soul had fallen asleep at some point in the night and was awoken by the sound of a bird outside. "Shut up." He called out the window. However, the bird ignored him and continued its peeping. Soul rolled his eyes and shoved back his covers. His bones ached as he stood. Of course...he had slept the wrong way. He sighed and stretched tiredly. He wondered if Maka was up or not. He had decided at some point in the night that he was going to tell her about his dreams.

His feet carried him down the hallway and into the living room, where he had expected to see Maka sitting on the couch. However the girl was missing. "Maka?" He looked around and frowned. Maybe she was still asleep. Soul walked to her room and opened the door quietly, peeking in ever so slightly. The covers were thrown back, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. The white haired boy sighed and made his way back to the living room. He plopped on the couch with a huff and turned on the tv. There wasn't much else to do now except sit around and wait. He glanced over at the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper hanging over the edge of the counter.

He hesitated before getting up and grabbing the paper. Maka's hand writing was scrawled sloppily over the page.

"Soul, I went to talk to Crona. I would've told you but you were still asleep. Hope you don't mind. I'll be back soon!"

Soul stared at it for a few moments then set the paper back down and walked back to the couch. Well at least that put some ease to his mind. He sighed and layed on the couch in boredom. There was nothing really to do. He supposed he could talk to Black Star...But that didn't sound like much fun right now. Besides, he was probably training with Tsubaki already. He could talk to Kid but...he didn't want to hear about everything symmetrical or not symmetrical. Who else was there to talk to...

Nobody. Of course. He sighed and groaned in annoyance. Maka spent a lot of time with Crona. He began to wonder why...What did they always talk about and do when they spent time together? Ideas ran through his mind so fast he couldn't really cohere them well enough. He sighed and stared at the tv quietly, not really caring about what was on. Maybe he could go talk to Dr. Stein. Then again, what good would that do? He stood up and walked back to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He pulled out something quick and returned to the couch to eat.

...

And hour had passed before Maka returned. She walked in quietly and smiled. "Hey Soul!" She stated happily.

"Hey..." he stood and tilted his head.

"What's the matter Soul?" The girl asked.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled and leaned against the wall. "Maka, I want to ask you a question."

"Okay?"

"Have you ever had a weird dream that you can't explain? That you don't think you should be having?"

"Well...What do you mean?"

"I mean about someone. Someone you don't think you should be dreaming about?"

"Erm, I don't think I have. Why?" Maka looked at me and tilted her head curiously.

"Because I have..." Soul sighed and sat on the couch.

"Who was it about?" Maka smiled and sat beside him.

"A girl."

"Any girl in particular?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's a secret." Soul looked away to hide his blush.

"Well, what happened in your dream?" Maka leaned closer to him.

"Eh...Well. A lot of things."

"Like what?" She rested a hand on his arm and sighed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Maka..." Soul sighed and turned, pressing his lips to hers quickly. "I dream about you. A lot." A blush floated across his cheeks. Maka stared at him, her face as red as a tomato. Soul sighed and looked away.

"Soul..."

"Sorry."

"No. You shouldn't be..." She shook her head quickly and grabbed Soul's arm. "Soul...It's getting late. I'm going to bed okay?" She smiled.

"Okay." Soul sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah."

"Night." She got up and walked to her room quietly. Thoughts drifted through Soul's mind in rapid motion. Did his kiss just ruin their enitre friendship? Maka didn't seem angry...and she even smiled before she went to bed. Yet, she didn't have much to say about it. Maybe she didn't like it. But, he figured if she had been angry she would've hit him. At least that didn't happen. So what was it she was thinking now?

Soul stood and slinked to his own bedroom quietly, sighing and tugging off his shirt. It wasn't even that late. It was only 7 o'clock. Why was Maka going to sleep! That didn't make sense. soul collapsed on his bed and stared at the cieling in annoyance. Why were his feelings so mixed up? His heart pounded in his chest quicker than usual. His stomach was still fluttering in it's nervousness. Why was he was being so nervous...it wasn't that big of a deal. All he did was kiss her once...it lasted maybe two seconds. His stomach flipped again at that thought and he sat up in slight anger.

What was he supposed to do now. All he could think of was kissing her again. His eyes scanned the room and he stood quickly. He walked to his door, opening it and scanning the hallway. His eyes locked on Maka's door. He couldn't take this feeling anymore. He had to tell her how he felt exactly. Wait a second...How _did _he feel exactly? Did he love her...? Was that the nervous flipping feeling he felt? He walked to her door slowly, hesitating with his fist up to knock on it. He bit his lip nervously and rapped on the door lightly. No reply arose and he wondered if maybe she was ignoring him. Perhaps she just hadn't heard it. He knocked a little louder and slid his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Just a second Soul." Maka's voice called loudly. He stared at the door in waiting. His mind spun with thoughts of how to word what he was about to tell her. He couldn't just blurt it out...that would be a little uncool. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in thought. The door slid open and Maka looked up at him with her small green eyes. "What do you need Soul?" She asked kindly.

"I want to talk to you about something." There, that seemed like a decent start. His inner self nodded as he tried hard to keep his thoughts from jumbling together. Maka tilted her head and allowed him to enter her room. He sat on the bed and sighed in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice piped from beside him.

"No...I just...Well." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maka we've been friends for how long now?"

"A long time."

"Yeah..." He looked at her nervously. "Well have you ever felt differnet about me? Like..."

"Like...?"

"Maka I...Er...I love you." Soul sighed and bit his lip.

"Do what?" Maka stared at him incredulously.

"I...Love you?" He repeated questioningly.

"Oh." Maka blushed and smiled. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." She smiled.

"So you wouldn't mind if I suggested something...?"

"What?"

"Proving how much I love you."

"Uhm...okay?"

"Good." Soul grabbed Maka and pulled her closer, kissing her gently. He slid his hands to her sides slowly, trying hard to take things slow. Maka had begun kissing back, her lips soft and gentle against his. His tongue flicked out slowly, trailing over her bottom lip and gaining entrance easily. He explored each and every crevice, enjoying how she whimpered at it. He slid his hands down. He wondered how she would react to what he was about to do. His hand trailed under her skirt and rested high on her leg. Maka's face heated instantly but she didn't move.

"I expected to be slapped by now..." Soul laughed quietly.

"Shut up." Maka looked away quickly and bit her lip. Soul smiled and pressed his lips to her neck. Her skin was soft and warm under his lips. He slid his hand to Maka's undergarmnets, playing with the waistband slowly. His finger dipped inside and back out. He enjoyed how soft her skin was. Maka shifted and blushed as she looked at him.

"Soul...If we do this...You'll be gentle right?" Worry coated her voice.

"Of course I will Maka...I don't want to hurt you." He shook his head.

"Okay..."

...

**Yazzy: Wow...I'm surprised. This wasn't as peverted as I would've expected from you Gally.**

**Gally: Thanks for that =_= I think.**

**Yazzy: Anyways...Soul, mind giving us the disclaimer my good sir? **

**Soul: *sighs* Yazzy and Gally do not own any of the characters of Soul Eater. **

**Yazzy: No matter how much we wish we did... /**

**Gally: Agreed! Keep a lookout for chapter 3 coming soon! It's gonna be jam-pakced with perv-stuff XD **


End file.
